


Hinata Shouyou is weird

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and angst it seems :1, and i am really sorry i never meant it orz, but then it started being a tiny little bit angsty maybe???, its the only thing i can write, this started out as "let's write sth silly that ends with a kiss"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 15 years old boys can't cope with their typical for 15 years old boys feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Shouyou is weird

**Author's Note:**

> they are starting to act weird probably. spoiler: one of kid's acting weird. and sorry for all dumb grammar mistakes and stuff, i hate them too ; ;
> 
> btw while writing this i was thinking "i am the worst" all the time i am sorry for angsty stuff i'm not really keen to write it usually it just happened. it turned kinda sad at some point........

"Kageyama's being weird," Hinata declares aloud to no one in particular or to half of volleyball club standing here and there around the gymnasium. It's after the practice, those who had no will staying too long with the rest (generally only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi) already left. Kageyama -who usually stayed late, often practicing tosses and spikes with redheaded decoy, sometimes planning team's settings for next matches with third years- also left early. He's been doing it for last two weeks already and his spiker's muscles were aching from lack of additional physical effort, or he was thinking so at least.

"Why do you think that?," Suga asks, a little surprised by his underclassman's statement.

"He's running away," Hinata says impatiently, as it is obvious. How come no one else noticed? Kageyama's changing, packing and leaving before anyone and going straight home. He isn't even going for meatbuns with rest of the team. There is definitely something fishy going on and redhead is set on finding out what is that.

Sugawara and Daichi, who actually payed a little attention, share confused looks, so Hinata exhales deeply and explains. "He's leaving early, without giving any reason as if someone's chasing him. He isn't even practicing longer anymore!"

"So that's what bugs you," Suga smiles, giving a little nod of understanding. "But as much as additional practice is useful, we can't just forbid him from having life outside the court, you probably should leave him alone" Daichi adds with calm expression.

"Kageyama? Life outside the court?" Hinata isn't sure if laughing in faces of his senpais is polite enough so he just decides on staring at them in disbelief, as if they just told a really bad joke.

"Now, what's with that face," the other Karasuno's setter makes a bit more serious expression. "Can't you believe that we all do other things to do  _aside_  playing volleyball?"

"N-no... Of course I do...," he mumbles, looking away and frowning, what almost sounds like apology.

"Good," Suga laughs. "Now we should go to club room and change," he says looking around now almost empty gymnasium.

As they walk outside, Hinata thinks that maybe upperclasmen  _do_  have some other assignments aside volleyball, but he's  _sure as hell_  that Kageyama  _doesn't_. He actually never sees the black-haired boy doing  _anything_  except playing volleyball and those worth mentioning tosses or walking from class to class at breaks. And maybe eating. Especially meatbuns. ' _Like hell I'll leave him alone_ ,' he thinks angrily.

* * *

Hinata tries thinking rationally and take the whole thing calmly, he really does. But the only way to find out what his setter might be up to that comes to his mind at the moment is following him after practice.

' _Maybe he_ _isn't going home after all. Maybe he's meeting up with guys from his previous school. Or worse! Maybe he's practicing w_ _ith them!_ ' Redhead shakes his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't bear thought of Kageyama tossing to someone else than him. Well, maybe tosses to Tanaka or Asahi were fine. He was less enthusiastic about tosses to Tsukishima, but still, no matter what jerk, he's still part of the team so it was fine too. But that turnip-head and the others? No way! He snorted indignantly.

Changing quickly, Karasuno's decoy runs after his setter, lurks by the corner of school building and watches which way the other goes. Kageyama looks around, what causes redhead to scurry further behind the wall and wait a bit. After a longer while, when Hinata thinks it's safe enough, he takes few steps forward and glances around the school's gate, but the other boy is nowhere to be seen.

"Great," he grumbles under his breath, running up to street and looking around, realizing that he completely lost his teammate.  _Damn it._

Feeling defeated, he slowly walks towards bicycle racks.

* * *

 

The next day Hinata decides to try again, he isn't of kind to give up this easily now, is he? Well, he probably belongs to a kind that never  _ever_  gives up! And it isn't gonna change. As long as he can try, he will do so.

With that, he repeats procedure from the day before. This time, cautiously poking his head from behind the corner after a few seconds, so he notices back of black jacket and a sport bag in the moment they disappear in school gate.

He leaps to tree right next to entrance and then tiptoes onto the street, taking extra mile to make sure he doesn't make any sound so black-haired and black-jacketed boy doesn't notice him.

It goes well. Hinata keeps his distance of five metres -more or less- behind and it seems to work. Weird. Shouldn't Kageyama notice him by now? He seemed way more perceptive. On the other hand he seems to be lost in thoughts right now, like he sometimes does as redhead noticed. There were tines he could wave his hand in front of setter's face for a while and go unnoticed. Well, until he finally was and with strength sent flying across the court. Kageyama is quite strong. But how could that be surprising. With his height? And Hinata is quite good too, mastering art of landing right on his feet.

After ten minutes or maybe more (he isn't quite sure, he was too occupied thinking about one certain setter tossing  _him_  to actually count time) Kageyama takes a turn and walks some pavement up the door of one of houses.

Hinata freezes as he realizes his mistake. How is he supposed to know if his teammate goes straight home or not if he doesn't know where he lives nor how his house looks like.  _Damn it!_

Redhead looks around for name of street and number of house, maybe other will know Kageyama's address or something.

* * *

They didn't. Hinata asked all members of Karasuno highschool volleyball team that probably won't mention his curiosity to black-haired setter (so only Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi and Yamaguchi, while he was away from Tsukishima), but none of them knew anything about Kageyama's living place.

"You're seriously hung up to that thought of Kageyama acting weird, aren't you?," Suga sighs, shaking his head. "Don't worry, whatever it is, he'll be his usual self soon enough and keep tossing to you after practice as well," he smiles reassuringly.

This smile's really working, Hinata feels some warm feeling slowly filling his body and it takes him a while to process what the other said. "I'm-I'm not worried!," he denies, now his turn to shake his head, but he does it so furiously, it starts hurting a bit causing him to stop quickly.

"I see," his senpai smiles again, "so you'll leave him alone, right?"

"S-sure!," redhead shrugs and glances nonchalantly around the court, his eyes stopping at the ace, talking with Nishinoya on the sidelines. Practice's over now and his partner isn't here so he can't even talk with him like these two right now. Or yell at each other, doesn't matter.

Hinata never actually suspected he'd ever feel lonely without Kageyama.  _Kageyama!_  Not even once such thought crossed his mind.

He leaves club room only after Daichi calls him and says he has to close up and walks slowly to bicycle racks.  _Alone._

* * *

"What if Kageyama isn't avoiding our team? What if he's avoiding me?," Hinata asks the only person he feels like he can talk to about this whole problem, "what could I do to make him act like this?"

Yachi opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, redhead continues, "what if he hates me?"

Once more, girl tries to answer, but is cut off too early. "What if he doesn't practice longer because of me? Our team will lose and whose fault it will be?"

And again, "Kageyama's of course, for ditching additional practice! But he's doing it because he hates me now."

His manager raises her hand to give him a sign to stop talking but he doesn't notice. "On the other hand it's probably only me who needs staying after regular practices. Kageyama is really good. Like ' _fwaaah!_ ' good. He doesn't need it at all," he laughs sadly.

"Hinata!," Yachi squeals, her voice high-pitched, but after she clears her throat it's normal again. "Maybe you should just... talk to him? You know, open confrontation is the best." She looks a bit worried though. ' _It's not like we would kill each other whole talking_ ,' redhead thinks.

"I'll... think about it," he says, trying to calm her down, "it'll be fine anyway." But he wasn't quite sure. What if Kageyama stops tossing to him?

* * *

Hinata can't come up with any idea for figuring out what's wrong with his setter. Well, aside open confrontation. But it's completely out of question! There's no way he'd--

"Kageyama, what's going on?," he asks, examining grains of sand laying on the sidewalk one street away from school. Maybe he choosed to follow other boy unnoticed until now because it was quieter and more private. Maybe because he didn't want any of his teammates he asked for help before to know that he  _didn't_  leave his partner alone. Especially Sugawara-san.

Redhead doesn't see how Kageyama turns around at the sound of his voice. He doesn't see surprise in the other's eyes. He doesn't look up until small "huh?" escapes the taller boy's mouth.

"You were meeting with your former teammates, weren't you?," he asks slowly, not really wanting an answer.

"What are you talking about, you dumbass? Why would I even--"

"Don't give me that!," Hinata shouts, successfully cutting him off.

And suddenly he feels bad. He feels bad for yelling at Kageyama. For yelling at Kageyama after he called him dumbass. Because Kageyama looked surprised and maybe a bit worried or distressed. Or both, he can't really tell. He squeezes his eyes shut.

Suddenly all these feelings he felt constantly for last weeks come to him all at once, like an avalanche, burying him under. He finally can or maybe  _dares_   _to_  name them. There's worry, the biggest of them all. A little bit of anger, but way less than he expected. Rest of supposed anger takes shape of jealousy which appeared whenever he thought of his setter's junior high team. There are also other small feelings like fear or denial, but he decides to ignore them. They aren't important right now.

Hinata opens his eyes and glances up at his teammate standing in front of him. He looks as he was before - surprised. His eyebrows arched up, head tilted to the side just a little, like he doesn't know what to do and just waits.

"Kageyama...," redhead says quietly and takes s step forward. The other boy doesn't move. Next step. No reaction. Another.

As soon as he stands right in front of his setter, Hinata leans up standing on his toes and quickly kisses him on the lips.

As much as the black-haired boy was surprised before, now he stands there completely dumbfounded. Yet still, the biggest change in his appearance is massive blush covering most of his face.

' _Oh crap,_ ' the spiker thinks, blushing as well. Fear ignored before is looming over him again and as it turned out, it was fear of his setter all this time. ' _Oh crap, oh crap! Now I've done it! He's gonna kill me now!,_ ' he thought frantically, his blush slowly disappearing before it even fully appeared as blood drains out of his face. Maybe Yachi's concerns weren't this irrational after all. Maybe they would kill each other while talking.  _He_  would die at least.

Kageyama moves and Hinata, not really having time to run away, closes his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever has to come. It's hard task though, because he doesn't know whether his partner will yell at him or grab his collar or smack him in head or maybe something even worse!

But he definitely wasn't ready for what comes. No preparations would get him ready for...  _this_.

Suddenly he feels himself in embrace. One hand in his middle, other on his head, resting in his hair. He feels weight on his shoulder. Chin?

Hinata cracks one eye open and when almost the only thing he sees are shoulders, black jacket covering them, with white bag belt across, he slowly opens his other eye. Glance to the left. He sees side... or rather  _back_  of black-haired head.

Hinata finds it weird, but the hug isn't scary or coarse like person who gives it. It's warm and comfortable. He lets himself melt into it, all fear and tenderness leaving his body as he reluctantly hugs back. Maybe it's not only Kageyama, who is weird here.

Maybe they both are weird after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama later says that he didn't want to stay and practice with Hinata because he liked him and had no idea how to deal with it and don't scare him away.  
> Hinata laughs it off, saying it's stupid 'till he realizes that he didn't even realize he liked Kageyama practically until now, what dawned on him when Kageyama said it; 'like'.  
> Kageyama says that Hinata's just a huge dumbass.  
> 'But your dumbass' is the cheesiest and the worst line ever so Hinata uses it because why not.  
> Kageyama just kisses him because he probably won't be able to take any more terrible lines from his boyfriend.
> 
> Uwaaah! (*`^`*)


End file.
